


Forty four

by Spacey Whales (Hetty_Mouse)



Series: Welcome to Night Vale fictober [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Other, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetty_Mouse/pseuds/Spacey%20Whales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Choose your favorite minor character. Write a day in their life.” I chose Fey.</p><p>Welcome to Night Vale fictober day 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty four

" **Ninety two. Sixty three. Seventy four. Forty two.** " _Ding._ " **Eighty five. Twenty five. Twenty five. Three. Ninety nine. Twelve. Seventy seven. Seventy three. Forty one. **"**** _Ding._ ** **" **Eighty nine. Fifteen. Twenty one. Forty four-** " ****Fey stopped and growled in frustration. It was so, so easy to fall back into it. To just keep reading the numbers. They didn't seem to mean anything. No matter how she looked at it, they didn't make any sense! No pattern, no nothing!

"I don't know if anyone's listening. I don't know _why_ anyone would be listening. All that ever happens is I read meaningless numbers. Endless numbers... **Sixty five. Twenty. Thirty eight. Twenty seven. Nineteen. Sixty-** Ugh! I'm sick of numbers!" ****

Fey sighed. "If _anyone_ is listening..." She paused. "I don't know. Some communication would be nice. Anything but more numbers. Maybe some music? Email me some music. I don't actually know if I have an email address but... I don't know. Music. Could definitely do with some music. I mean, if anyone knows how to get me out of here, that'd be nice too. But- **Four.** I don't- **Sixty four.** \- know- **Ninety eight.** \- if that's- **Twenty eight.** \- possible. **Fort-** Damn it!"

"All these lights, they can't blind me. With you love, nobody can drag me down!" Singing always made her feel better.

After a brief pause, Fey said, "I'm gonna go back to reading the numbers for a bit. It's... Kinda tiring, not reading them. Takes a lot of effort. I'll be back! I just need a break." Fey could feel herself slipping. "I'll be back," she reiterated. "I just need a break."

" **Fourteen. Thirty three. Forty four. Five. Fifty six. Eighty five. Ninety six. Ninety five. Thirteen. Twenty three. Seventy five. Forty four.** " _Ding._

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to the name, I noticed Fey seemed to snap out of reading the numbers mode a lot on the number 44. Or maybe that's just me seeing patterns that aren't there.


End file.
